Bucket
Bucket is a Viking who appears in DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk series. True to his name, he wears a bucket on his head. The bucket serves as a protection for his skull, which had been fractured in a Dragon attack years ago. It also contracts whenever a storm is on the way. Like Mulch, Bucket is a fisherman, and has a hook in place of his right hand. History Riders of Berk Bucket first appeared in How to Start a Dragon Academy alongside Mulch, having just completed a fishing run. Unfortunately, their catch was soon eaten by Dragons. Later on, Snotlout and Hookfang scared a bunch of fish into their fishing nets, earning their thanks. Bucket then sold a sheep to Mulch, but was refused payment. Gobber, who was taking on some of Stoick's responsibilities, gave them a pair of weapons and had them fight it out. Bucket and Mulch were the first to discover that the chickens and yaks have stopped giving eggs and milk. Bucket's tightening bucket alerted Stoick and Gobber to an upcoming storm. Bucket then led the villagers into forest to evade Alvin the Treacherous and his men. However, he inadvertently led them to the villager when he went back for a little girls stuff lamb. He, alongside Mulch aboard their boat had been attacked by a wild Thunderdrum who later becomes Thornado and Stoick's dragon. He only says "no more what?" for he was expecting Stoick to finish his sentence, they are later returned to the village by Stoick and Hiccup. He then painted both of Stoick and Hiccup's portraits, one with Hiccup as a buff man and a more accurate one. Bucket then stood guard over Heather when she was revealed to be working with the Outcasts. However, Bucket was knocked out by her and she escaped. Bucket was then an commentator alongside Mulch for the Thawfest Games. . Bucket then stood by Stoick, Gobber, and Mulch in defending Toothless against Mildew and his mob when they believed him to be the cause of the lightning raining down on Berk. Bucket then fell down a hole. He then found out that the hole was made by Whispering Death and was briefly attacked by it. Bucket then traded his set of axes for one of Snotlouts so called stone of good, which were actually Changewing eggs. Bucket was then attacked by one Changewings that came looking for it's eggs. He then participated in celebrating Bork the Bold. Defenders of Berk Bucket, along with Mulch then found a Berserker boat they thought had hit an iceberg. However, the Berserkers then tried to commandeer their boat when Bucket saw something the Berserkers were digging out of the ice. Bucket was able to defend himself against them until Hiccup and his riders arrived and drove them away. When Hiccup discovered that it was a dragon, Bucket asked if he could keep it as his own dragon but turned it down when he learned that it was a Skrill. Bucket then tried to fight off the Speed Stingers, but was stung and paralyzed by one. Dawn of the Dragon Racers Bucket and Mulch are serve as judges for the Dragon Race. Personality Due to his serious head injury, Bucket acts very dimwitted and dull-minded as well as forgetful. He is scared of storms, mostly due to the thought that his bucket will attract lightning. His injury also awakened great artistic talent, and he made two quality paintings of Hiccup and Stoick, but the second painting was more truthful of Hiccup's appearance; the first was not. He also has a soft side when he heads back to the village for a little girl's stuffed lamb because he claimed he couldn't resist the look in the little girl's eyes which causes Mulch to remark, "Aw, Bucket, your bucket's hard but your heart is soft." Appearance Bucket is a tall Viking with a long blonde beard. He wears a tunic with scale mail armor covering it under the belt. He also has a small brown vest covering the top of his shoulders. He also has a hook for a hand. Abilities and Skills Strength: He is able to lift two running Beserker soldiers each with one hand and able to sit on them. Painting: He is a very good painter. Fisher: He, along with Mulch, are fishermen. Farming: Bucket, along with Mulch, are farmers, who take care of yaks, sheep and chickens. However, Bucket always forgets that sheep give whool, yaks milk and and chickens lay eggs. Trivia *Stoick and Mildew remarked that Bucket lost half of his brain and had his skull crushed like an egg. *Bucket in a way resembles C-3PO from Star Wars and Ragetti from Pirates of the Caribbean because he is tall but not very smart, and has a companion who is short but intelligent. *Tom Wilson, who provides the voice of Bucket, starred in the "Back to the Future" movies as Biff Tannen ("What are you looking at, butthead?") - as well as Griff and Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen. References Category:Viking Category:Characters Category:Hooligans Category:Minor characters Category:Males